The Ones Who Shaped him
by Cooljoanna18
Summary: Loki through the eyes of many. This is a book of his childhood, important event, and adventures. Important figures have constantly surrounded his life, helping him grow. Whether for better or worse.


**The One Who Yearned**

It's a wretched blizzard again, thought Odin dolefully. Inside the security and warmth of the animal-skin covered tent, Odin aimlessly watches the snowfall from the faintly open flap of his tent. The war ended a week ago yet the treaty still waits to complete. Tyr grumbling could still be heard. His mind settles fleetingly to the moment the gygr (a Jotunnesses) cut off his old friend's hand.

After the storm ends they're expected to go to Laufey's high court. Afterward, they would strip the Jotnar of any type of war-raging weapon. Then they would all head home. Yet, the thought of coming back home to his heart-broken wife and innocent son sent despair in his own heart. So many among the dead, including his youngest son who died before evening getting a name.

* * *

_He had hurried back home when he heard of Frigga giving birth early. Despite his own protest that he should stay on the battlefield, Tyr convinced Odin that a week can be spared for him to see his wife. That Tyr can hold the lines until he returns._

_Breaking through the halls, he hurried to the halls of healing. He was greeted with the sight of his beautiful wife. Her face was infused with pain, he moved swiftly to be by her side. Smiling he held her hand._

* * *

His hand wandered to where his right eyes should be. Rather, it brushed against a wound. A headache formed. Despite it being so long it seemed like it was only moments when they saw each other again.

* * *

_Seeing her husband, she looked delighted despite the pain._

_"My husband."_

_He brushes her hand to show he is here with her and their child. "Frigga, love."_

* * *

He couldn't forget the first words Eir said after he stood to the side faithfully waiting for news concerning his wife and child. At the time his son Thor was left sleeping in his arms. His son was enlivened when he saw his father that came back from the war. He chatted aimlessly whiling touching Odin's battle-worn armor with a look of reverence. After some time, Thor fell asleep in Odin's arms.

_"My lord." He turns his head to see Eir._

_"Something seems to be happening." Fear struck his heart at those words, was it good or bad?_

_The long, loud, piercing cry in the room answer the sickening question that was stuck in his throat._

_Thor woke up recognizing the sound of the mother's broken cry, joined in sensing the terrible event. "Mama!" Tears falling from his son's face without knowing the cause._

_A servant dragged Thor away as Odin entered the room._

* * *

Frigga refused to talk to anyone, instead had an empty, broken glaze. Out of the three children they had, only Thor was blessed to them. Odin's heart tightens as he reawakened the memory of his stillborn son. Skin gray, alerting him that his son was long dead. Oxygen never given to the boy. He banished thoughts of a black haired girl who once sat on his lap as a child. The girl who one day grew up with hatred etched in her face. "I hate you!" she screams her last words.

Not knowing how to deal with the grief he headed back to the war. Now a father who lost two children.

"My King," Tyr said. The storm stopped and it was time to end this cursed war. Now the nine realms can live in peace. Until the next idiot tries to start another war. If that's the case, hopefully, his son Thor will be the one to stop them.

As expected Odin and his men were treated with hostility. But everything preceded as plan. The Casket of a Winter was to be locked up in Asgard. No matter how much Laufey protested, Odin swiftly reminded that they had no say. After all the Jotnar lost.

The large doors brushed open, a giantess entered, her red murderous eyes looked at Odin. Tyr hand went to his sword. Farbauti had come to join.

"Murder!" She wailed. Yet her clawed hands curled as if ready to tear his face apart. The others of Laufey court whispered.

"My son is dead! You have killed him! Curse you Aesir, never may you find peace."

"Farbauti!" Hissed the King of Jotunheim. "What is the meaning of this"

"My Lord" answered Farbauti. "We all know how I love my people. How even when I was with a child I still fought."

The Jotnar of the court agreed. Odin was tempted to cut her head to stop this fight. He could sense brewing from her words.

"Surely my king remembers gouging out Odin's eye when his cursed spear hit my womb. My strong child is dead. He has killed our heir!"

The court exploded in anger. All growling in fear and fury.

Odin remembers that day well. He warned every warrior to not harm her, knowing that if anything befell the child the hatred would last generations. Instead said to capture their queen if given the chance. But Farbauti is a cruel woman who used it to her advantage, killing many while knowing they could not kill her. Until she went too far for Odin to allow.

* * *

_The battle had become too fierce. Many soldiers surrounding Odin had their spears poised ready to defend their King._

_"That huglausi beiskaldi!" raged his General, Tyr. "She's killing too many! Let me cut her hands, my lord, at least she will cause less harm."_

_Odin nodded, allowing permission before gutting a Giant that got too close to a fallen warrior who cradled his own frozen limb._

_He didn't worry much, after all, Tyr is a capable fighter._

_"My Lord" Hrodgeir shouted. "Laufey King approaches!"_

_He turns to see that indeed Laufey was entering the heat of battle. Towards his wife. Worried for his friend he made his way to Tyr only to witness in horror as Farbauti clung on to Tyr Sword arm. Freezing and shattering his right hand off. In agony the God of war shouted in pain, tumbling to the ground. She snarled in victory ready to kill._

_His body took autopilot and could not stop his arms as it threw his spear with deadly accuracy. Farbauti tried to twist out of the way, to no avail. Odin never misses._

Perhaps Frost giants mourn differently, thought Odin numbly with a strange detachment. Some of the wiser Giants moved to hold their queen back as she snarled and lunged to attack. Her face spoke of dark threats along with curses that spewed from her mouth.

The gleam in her eye is what concerned Odin. Frigga did not have that gleam when their son… He amputated that thought from completing. The majority of the court was in an uproar, rightfully so. Their heir was dead, murdered by the accursed King of Asgard. Was this what the woman wanted? To have her child a martyr from the wicked Aesir? Or maybe Odin's heart has grown so cold to accuse the mother of such.

"Enough!"

All looked to the King of Jotunheim. The mask of a king held well, hiding the face of a grieving father.

Not the only one, Odin thought gravely.

"Leave" growled Laufey. "While I still allow it"

Odin left. Not wanting to stay in these froze ruins any longer.

Of course, he wasn't leaving just yet. He had to make sure the casket was safely brought back to Asgard.

With the Casket secured there was little need to linger. Out in the outskirt of the once great capital city, Odin stood over the icy hill looking down at the city. The people here will struggle to live, too busy to conquer. But not too busy to hate the Aesir.

A cold wind blew over him, alerting another storm yet to come. Without a real sense of purpose, Odin turned to enter the temple. This temple was not well used, perhaps the monsters of this land refuse to believe in such things.

Finding ruins scattered around, Odin sat himself down. Weariness overtook him. He had just begun to realize that now that peace has come the fight has only begun. Many forces will try to end it.

Odin couldn't find it in himself to get up. Closing his eyes, he let his seidr flow through him as he listens to this particular branch of Yggdrasil. The World tree was not pleased with him but did not stop him from finding strength through its roots.

_Walk forward Asgardian King_

Interesting. As a boy, Yggdrasil sometimes spoke to Odin. But as he became King the voice of the Tree stopped speaking to him. Not that it did it often when he was young. Rarely seidr practitioners heard the voice.

_Walk forward Asgardian King_

Odin got up, wondering why it spoke to him now after all this time.

_Come Allfather_

Rage washed over him. Allfather, he thought bitterly. Not yet willing to ignore the call that lingers in the room he walked forward towards the altar. Observing the images around it he could easily identify it as the place they perform sacrifices to Winter. Ideally animals.

The wind seemed to blow by his cape despite being inside from the storm. Looking to the left where he felt the draft he could identify a corridor.

_Through the hall son of Bestla_

It seems Yggdrasil is in a mocking mood. Odin grumbled slightly as he managed to move through the narrow passageway. His cloak torn near the bottom from a sharp rock. Eventually, from, much effort he made it through, the room was a frozen cave, glowing stones scatter about.

Yellow eyes stared at him, his spear was back at the altar room but his rapier still hung from his belt. A great frost beast was laying on its stomach. The frost beast paid him no heed, only staring at him with slight disinterested. Blinking once the beast turns its head towards a pile of broken rocks. Most likely an old altar.

_Wake up, little one_

A shriek echoed across the cave. Startled Odin pulled out his rapier, wishing for a moment that his spear was still with him.

The beast lumbered up towards the source of the noise and nudge its head down to comfort. The crying got louder. Startled the beast backed up looking confused at the unseen creature. Turning around the frost beast walked away, apparently bored, yet not willing to eat the crying animal. It hopped up a series of rubble and perched up top watching.

Approaching the dark corner of the room Odin looked over the rocks. There hidden in the dark was a small Jotun baby. A runt, most likely by its size. Instantly the child locked eyes with Odin before letting out another heart-wrenching wail from its lips. Hands fisted together the Jotun cried out, most likely not happy to wake up and see the frost beast. And perhaps also Odin.

Odin felt pity for the child, familiarity struck Odin as he saw the markings on his face and arms. Dread filled him. Laufey's son. Farbauti "strong" child. Apparently not. Farbauti words carried deeper meaning now. Clearly disappointed at the baby's size, Farbauti saw the perfect chance to turn good in what looked like misfortune to her.

The baby must have been in the cold for hours. While the cold did not seem to yet bother the child, he could only imagine the hunger that must have gnawed in the child's stomach. The child wailed lowered to a pitiful whimper. The sad red eyes realizing to an extent that nothing will be done to comfort it. The child's bottom lip pouted before tears welled up. The boy screamed out at the unkind world. Odin, not wanting to hear the horrible shrieks, picked up the child as his heart lunched forward.

Still, the child cried as Odin brought it closer to stare at. The eyes of the baby were close as it bawled. The lad must have felt the motion of being carried up, opening his eyes he pouted to the Allfather. _Will you leave me too? _It seemed to ask Odin. Smiling, Odin's thumb brushes lightly behind the infant's head. Joy and adoration filled the child's eyes as a powerful seidr wash over the child's skin. The blue complexion morph to an Aesir skin. The sickly red eyes turn to a familiar dark green color. The hopeful expression never left as the child remain silent. Smiling at the tall being with a wounded eye. So many life forces had passed this child but it seemed this one stayed.

Cradling the boy Odin wonder what to do with it. Perhaps he could bring this child back to Asgard and raise him as a ward. He can rule the ice realm when he is of age, instill with him the values of Asgard. Asgard and Jotunheim can become strong allies. There was no denying both are warrior races and together they can effortlessly protect the peace in the nine. Yes, this child is the perfect piece to untied the realms and-

A helpless hand clung to his front armor. Nature taking over the child tilled his head towards Odin's chest and open his mouth expecting food that he could not provide.

He chuckled. "Come, child, let's find you some food to eat."

As if understanding that Odin could not give food that second the child grumbled and smacked the armor in protest. The boy will become a ward lied Odin. He can trick himself into thinking this was for the good of the realm, but deep down he knew that he was holding his son.

The yearning in his heart was now fulfilled. Walking out of the temple he covered his son with his cloak the keep from the cold. No one should know where the boy came from, he planned to keep that a secret until the right time. Right now he had to wrap things up and head to his suffering wife to tell her the good news.

**Part One complete- Don't worry, this is not the last we see of Odin. Next chapter The One Who Scorned.**


End file.
